Wonder lust
by pantera negro
Summary: Saya has lived to fulfill her revenge ever since her brother was murdered. Becoming an assassin who accepts a spy mission on Vongola, will she find her revenge, or an unexpected love? What about her own Loretta family? What happens when everything she believes in is a bitter sweet lie? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sadly.

* * *

Prologue

Name: Saya Rivers

Age: 25

Hair: long and black.

Eyes: purple.

Occupation: Independent assassin of the Loretta Family.

Saya wiped off the bloody sword with the cloak of the fallen opponent. A clean kill like always, her opponent had been ignorant to believe her to be just any young lady. Pulling off his mask she scanned his face hard. _Not even close. _For 15 years she'd been training, trying to find her brother's murderer. It became her ultimate goal. A burning flame of revenge that wouldn't be satisfied until **he** was killed by her hand. She began heading home, knowing full well today's wasteful hunt was for nothing.

The next day didn't go by as quickly as she would have hoped. Stuck in the board room waiting for boss to come and give his announcements, she just had to be graced sitting beside Alice of all people.

"-and then to think he would try to attack a cutie like me. Though a wimp like him could never beat me! I'm just way too good to be handling such weaklings!" She heard Alice yell louder.

Alice had always annoyed her. Her conceded attitude dared Saya to try and stick her sword through Alice every time she saw her. Alice was the type boys fell head over heels for. A blue eyed blondie, who relied on her box weapons for everything. _In other words; pathetic._

"Wasn't it you who nearly lost to that B-Class had it not been Aaron to save you?" Saya interjected.

She watched as Alice's big blue eyes narrowed into a glare. Ready to make a fit. Luckily Boss walked in immediately silencing every one .

"Thank you all for being patient" he began, "Now to start the matters of who'll go to be our spy at the Vongola Family. Any volunteers?"

Saya smirked. Any sort of spy mission could bring her closer to her brother's murderer.

"I'll go". Was all she said.


	2. Chapter 1

The mission was simple enough. Saya was going to pose as the lieutenant of the Cloud guardian of the Vongola Family. She knew Vongola was powerful, even the Boss of the Loretta Family is wary of them, hence why she was spying on them. This would be the family's best chance of getting close. If she messed up it wouldn't just be her own life on the line, but the entire family's. _But life's a gamble, you either play or be played._

"Saya"

She turned to see Aaron at the door of her room, Aaron was one of the only people she could get along with, and her closest friend in the Loretta Family. He was the only one she told her secret of revenge to. He didn't laugh or stare at her as if she were a monster. He was Captain of the Rain, and used a kantana as his prime weapon.

"It's time for me to get going."

"It's going to get quiet around here without you picking fights with Alice."

"If she wasn't such a blonde bimbo there would be no problem."

We walked together to the entrance, we would have to part ways now…

"Oy Saya, Don't go starting fights while you're over there! And remember, first you've gotta get the position of lieutenant so be nice and don't go pissing the Cloud guardian off before you get the job!"

"And you don't do anything stupid while I'm away."

"Eh, isn't that too much to ask of?" he replied pulling my cheek.

"Mph" and I was off to my new 'work' position.

* * *

The Vongola mansion was around the same size of the Loretta family's mansion if not a bit bigger. I was greeted by some subordinate at the entrance of the massive gate.

"Your name miss!?"

"Saria Walker" I lied. I couldn't give my real name else it might lead to exposure of my true purpose.

"Reason for being here!?"

"Applying for the position of the Cloud guardian's lieutenant."

The subordinate paled. "Good luck" was all he said before leading me to the head of the family; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Ah you must be Saria-san?"

"Yes sir" Looking their boss over, he really didn't look like a boss. His eyes were too warm, he looked as if he would run from a fight, instead of actually fighting. _The one who underestimates is the loser in the end. _That's what her brother taught her.

"Hibari-san, the Cloud gaurdian isn't in right now….. It might be a while until you two officially meet… Try making yourself at home for now. Kusakabe-san will assess you for the position later."

"Thank you sir"

"No need to be so formal, Just Tsuna is fine."

"Alright Tsuna-san."

I made my way to the room I would be staying at. There wasn't much people around. _Just the way I like it. I would have to be presentable to this Kusakabe person if he was going to assess me for the position. _Social skills were never my best areas. I prefer to fight things out and stay clear of people's ways. When it came to appealing people I never really knew what to say. Aaron was the type who could befriend anybody, and it seemed that everyone loved Alice's Barbie type. Saya would hand an appealing type of mission to them anytime.

As Saya was thinking over what she could say, she accidently bumped into a man standing in the middle of the hall.

"Watch it herbivore!" he growled at her.

"Watch it!? You're the one standing in the middle of the hall! And who you calling 'herbivore'?" She demanded.

"If you don't leave right now I'll bite you to death!"

Saya couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Bite me to death? Who do you think you are?"

"Tch" The raven haired man glared at her. He started taking out two Tonfa's which quickly surrounded themselves in cloud flames.

"Heh" Saya drew her long sword. _Two can play at that game! _Enveloping her sword with cloud flames she took a stance. "Bite me!"


	3. Chapter 2

There was a loud clash as tonfas and sword met. Saya flexibly jumped back posing into another stance. The man came at her again slamming the left tonfa at her sword while using the right tonfa to try and jab her. Before he could land a hit she swept her unbraced foot at his ankles causing him to fault his next attack and leave space between them. Saya took the opportunity to get off defence and charge at him. He blocked the next attack with ease and was about to strike her again had she not side stepped. As they continued to clash, Saya took note of his skills, wasting no time in using an actual box weapon.

_He's stronger then I initially thought. How can he be on par with me, I'm the captain of the Loretta's Family Cloud! If this keeps up I'll be the one to lose. To make me use my box weapon... who is this guy!? Hmph, I'll just get my answers after I win this._

Out of the box came her favourite line of defence; the mirror shield. Saya was never big on relying on box weapons, she only had two for that reason. The mirror shield not only blocked attacks, but it also reflected flame attacks launched at it with double the power initially hit.

The man rushed at her in an instant, though this time she used the shield to block his tonfa's, and made him dodge her slash.

"You're not as half assed as I thought! That makes me real happy you know." She told him during their next clash.

"Hmph, a herbivore is still a herbivore."

"You won't be saying that for long!" Saya's swung her sword upwards causing the left tonfa to fly from the man's hand.

Saya smirked, quickly slashing at him while his left side was undefended, and right side dealing with her mirror shield. Saya was quick. But he was quicker. He jumped out of the way and she could see him reaching for a ring.

"All herbivores shall be bitten to death"

"Don't you think that catchphrase is getting old?"

"You'll regret facing off against me, herbivore!"

"Yeah, yeah you said that how many times already?"

Out of the box came a hedgehog.

"Cute! Maybe this will even the playing field, huh?"

Before anything else could be done, another man with an odd hair style came running up to us. _Does he have a death wish?_

"Kyo-san, Kyo-san wait!" the man called to the one I was fighting. "This girl, her name is Saria Walker, she's the one who applied to be your lieutenant!"

That's right I was getting ready to be assisted for the position of this guy's lieutenant.

"…" he stared at me before calling back his hedgehog and leaving.

…._Shit! I've been here less than an hour and I've already caused a huge commotion! As if that was bad, I managed to insult, laugh at, and attack the man who has final say in whether I become the damn lieutenant or not! I'm screwed. Once again bless my 'over friendly' attitude, and ability to befriend anyone! _

Saya watched him and weird hair guy leave. With nothing better to do she headed to her assigned room, though she already knew she wouldn't be staying there long.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK* the knock was clearly heard from her side. Saya had been contemplating what to do when she came home. Boss would be very disappointed in her. The old man had always been sweet towards her, almost like a father to his daughter, but she knew that failure would only bring shame upon her. Saya got up and opened the door, not surprised to see the weird hair guy from earlier.

"Yes?" she said rather irritated, she had already predicted this conversation and just wanted to get it over with.

"About your application to be the Cloud lieutenant. That man you met earlier was Kyoya Hibari, the Cloud guardian."

_No duh Sherlock! _ "I figured."

"Kyo-san can be quite the trouble sometimes, though he's rarely around. As his lieutenant you'll be expected to look after the rest of the division, as well as attend to the meetings held."

_And so I go hom- What?_

"Wait! I'm lieutenant!? For real?!"

"Kyo-san seems to have taken an interest in you. He told me that next time he'll bite you to death... which is the same as accepting you as lieutenant. My name is Tetsuya Kusakabe. I manage Kyo-san and most of the paper work for the Cloud division. You'll see me around. You get weekends off as lieutenant, make sure not to slack ok?'

And then he was off. I couldn't believe my luck! With weekends off I'd have to use them to send my reports to the Loretta Family.

* * *

I shined my sword until it had a dangerous glint to it. The sword had been my brother's. My brother had raven black hair just like me. He was always so kind and strong. I always dreamed of being like my big bro. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll search through the data base to see if brother's killer is here. _

I smiled and lay down in bed. Closing my eyes, I let myself get lost in my memories...

_"__Oni-san, Oni-san!" _

_"__Where are you big brother?"_

_"__This isn't funny Oni-san, where are you?"_

_"__-Oni-san?"_

**_"_****_Kufufufu"_**

_"__BIG BROTHER-!"_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ahh… There's so much blood. I keep hearing someone yell out to big brother…. Is it me?_

**_"_****_Kufufufu" _**

_I can feel myself shacking big brother. He's not moving. I keep holding on to him… but I can't bring him back to life. Tears blur my vision. I hear footsteps and look up to see a boy around my age leaving. He had a trident, covered in blood. Big brother's blood….._

_Big brother is dead__. I stand up and grab my brother's sword, which was lying in his blood beside him._

_Big brother is dead__. I rush at him, screaming._

_Big brother is dead__. This guy killed big brother._

_"__I"LL KILL YOU!" The sword clashes with his trident. Turned around I see the boy grinning. He had blue hair, and mismatched eyes; one blue, the other red? I think I see a symbol in it._

**_"_****_Kufufufu, you won't be able to do that now." _**_I'm blown back by his trident, next to big brother.__** "If you care about your life then stay there else I kill you too. If you want to avenge your brother then find me. Maybe you'll live long enough to do that?"**_

_And he was gone. Mist appeared and clouded everything. I reach out for big brother. My hand almost touches him, I'm so close then…_

I wake up in unfamiliar surroundings. I bolt up and reach for my sword, it's then that I realize I'm only in the Vongola mansion. I get up and go to the washroom connected to my room. Combing my long straight hair back, I dress in my usual short –shorts and tank. Putting on the new Vongola Cloud jacket over, I strap my sword behind me as well as attach my belt which has my two box weapons inside.

I decide to wander the mansion. Lucky for me it was still really early so not much people were up yet. I memorize the way to get to the training room as well as check out the Cloud guardian's office. It was empty, something I was relieved for. If Hibari was in there I would probably have to apologize for yesterday. Then again, knowing from experience, instead of apologizing I would mess up and start a fight which would lead to more problems. I hated apologizing, the only thing worse than apologizing would be losing to an opponent.

"-Don't lie to me I saw the way you looked at him!"

I could hear an argument not too far away. I really had nothing better to do and decided to check out. Who knows, maybe I'll get to kick some ass!

"Mukuro-chan will never like a girl like you. Just forget about him and don't you dare look at him like that again!"

It was a pretty red head yelling at another girl. I couldn't see the other girl's face but she had long purple hair from behind.

"I wasn't-"The purplenette began to say

"-Stop lying! I saw you!" The red head hollered. It was then that the red head saw me.

"What you looking at!?" she snarled at me.

I frowned. This red head has been making such a commotion… Over a guy! There could only be one explanation…

"You're an Alice!"

"A what?"

"There's no mistake! Only an Alice would make a huge fuss over a guy!"

"You!, who do you think you are!?" She growled at me, "Get out of my face!"

"You're even rude like Alice!"

"What the hell's an Alice!?"

"Alice? That's easy! Alice is the type that pisses me off the most!"

"Why you-"She took out a clarinet.

I was just about to take my sword out until-

"-Stupid women!" Yelled a blond dude who was approaching us, along with another man who wore glasses and a funny hat.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded the red head.

"M.M" The other guy said in a quiet more patient voice, "Mukuro-sama says he needs you to take care of something in France."

"Well if it's for Mukuro-chan you know I can't deny!" She turned to me, "You're dead next time we meet!" and then she was off as well as the two men who just showed up.

I pouted "Aw man, I really wanted to slash her! Oh well, maybe next time?!"

"Um" I heard, I turned to see the purplenette.

"Thank you miss." I couldn't help but stare. She looked just like… Her eye was covered by an eyepatch but still…

"Um, my name is Chrome Dokuro…"

"You look like someone I used to know." I stated. "I'm Saria. Saria Walker. Who was that Alice girl who was just here?"

"Ah so you're the new Cloud lieutenant? I'm the lieutenant of the Mist. Me and M.M- The girl you just met work under Mukuro-Sama. The Guardian of the Mist."

"I see. Is she any good at a fight?"

"M.M is a good person, please don't dislike her Saria-san."

"No promises, and drop the –san, Saria is fine."

"Ok Saria-chan."

"More honorifics?, Well whatever. See ya around Chrome."

"Ah Saria-chan later there'll be a meetings for all the guardians."

"So shouldn't Hibari go? He is the Cloud guardian."

"Hibari-san doesn't like groups, he never shows to the meetings."

I laughed out loud. "That guy's really something! I think my interest in him is steadily rising…? later Chrome!"

* * *

As I trained in the training room I could sense others watching. I debated on whether to continue my training or to just glare them off. Before I could make my mind up some one approached me.

"You're pretty good with that sword, mind if I have a go?"

"Don't regret this." I turned to see a tall man with a long sword. From what I could tell he was from the Rain division.

"Hahaha, alright! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi by the way,"

"Good. Prepare yourself!" and the fight began.


	5. Chapter 4

It was a long fight. With each clash I was in more awe. All the other swordsmen I've faced were always too weak. They would fall to the ground before I had the chance to enjoy the fight. _Amazing. He knows stances I've never seen before, his skill is above average. _Reading his next move, I turn and try an uppercut type of slash. Our swords meet again. _If this continues then it'll become a match of attrition. Of course I could envelope my sword with flames, but I feel it would be of no use. _

"Hahahah, you're pretty good!" He laughs. I step back to avoid his next attack._ This guy…._ _He's been smiling the entire time! It's getting on my nerves, how can someone be so happy all the time?!_

"Why do you keep laughing?"

"You're a fun opponent! But you still haven't told me your name yet."

"Answers are for winners. Beat me and you can ask what you want."

"A challenge?, I won't lose!"

The fight ended with him noticing the time and laughing that he's late 5 minutes for some meeting.

"You're running from the fight?" I challenged. _I hate ones who run from fights. I love to finish what I start, running is for cowards._

"Sorry I've gotta go, we'll spar again another time, ok?" _And now I'm really curious who would win if we both went all out._

_Wait did he say meeting? _I spin around to see the time, _Shit I'm late for my meeting._ Putting my sword back in its sheaf I head out to the meeting room I passed earlier.

Everyone was already seated from what I could see. At the head of the table was Tsuna, to his right was a silver haired guy, across from him was Yamamoto; _Should of figured someone with his skill would be a Guardian, _Next to Yamamoto was another silver head Gaurdian who was wearing boxing gloves. Across from the boxing gloves dude was Chrome, and beside her there was a playboy looking teen. I sat across from the teen while everyone regarded me.

"Now that were all assembled I would like to introduce the new lieutenant of the Cloud" Tsuna began. He introduced everyone while I just sat in my seat with uninterested eyes.

The meeting was more boring than I expected. Something about alliances I think…. I was about to drift off when suddenly Lambo- the guy across of me poofed with pink smoke. _What the quack?! _In his place was a screaming kid who had candy sticking out of his hair. _Ewe. _Was I the only one surprised?

"Stupid cow!" I heard Gokudera yell. _Ah, he does look like a cow..._

"Hahahaha" Yamamoto kept laughing, _Of course you would be laughing._

"Awesome to the EXTREME!" I heard Ryohei yell, _Annoying to the extreme._

"Lambo-chan!" The cow kid jumped to Chrome upon hearing her voice. Turning to me he looked me over

"Ahlala, I'm the Great Lambo-san, who is booby-chan?"

_He's referring to me…._ I could feel my eye twitch. I was about to take my sword out when he jumped at my chest and I instinctively punched out instead. The brat went flying and started hollering.

"WAH you mean old lady, Lambo-san doesn't like you!"

Before anything else could be done Tsuna concluded the meeting and everyone started leaving.

"Saria-chan" I heard someone call out to me. Turning with irritation I realize it was Chrome.

"Yeah?" I frowned before asking "What the hell was that!?, and why wasn't the mist guardian present?"

"Oh um, Lambo-chan used the 10 year bazooka. It allows him to switch places with his future self for 5 minutes."

"Really? Cool!"

"Mukuro-sama has an appointment with someone so I was there in his place. Like Hibari-san He's usually never here so I have to take his place."

*CRASH* A loud crash was heard from the meeting room along with 'Stop that Lambo' and Chrome quickly exused herself and rushed back to the meeting room to help whoever was in there.

The hallway for Cloud members was empty as always. Enjoying the silence I headed to my room so I could enjoy a nap.

* * *

I woke up sometime before it was dark. Deciding there was nothing to do here I went for a walk through the forest around the mansion. When it got really dark I decided to head back. I was on my way until I saw the figurine of someone. Deciding to check out who it was I made my way with extreme stealth, the person not knowing my existence. In view of who it was I froze. My mind went blank as I drew my sword and ran up to him.

"Kufufufu, and who might you be?" His trident met my sword. My sword surrounded itself with cloud flame.

Suddenly the guy I was fighting disappeared into mist.

"Kufufufu, you're not the cloud I was expecting. What is your reason of fighting me? " _A mist user. Just my luck. _I dip my hand into my second box weapon. I watch it open- _perfect…_

* * *

Bonus

OC info

Name: Saya Rivers

Likes: Her big brother, fights, and coffee.

Hates: Ignorant people, Alice, and cowards.

Dream: To avenge her big brother.

Flame: Cloud

Main Weapon: Sword

Age: 25

Birthday: April 3

Eyes: purple

Hair: long and black

Height: 167 cm (5'6)

Weight: 46kg (101 lbs.)

Hobby: training


	6. Chapter 5

"Kufufufu, you're not the cloud I was expecting. What is your reason for fighting me? " _A mist user. Just my luck. _I dip my hand into my second box weapon. I watch it open- _perfect… __Out comes my phantom goggles. The phantom goggles is a weapon meant for facing off mist users. The one wearing the goggles can see past any illusion, as well as see the flame of anything that uses or has the mist flame._

_Scanning the area for my brother's killer I'm able to locate a mist flame. __Calm yourself __I try to instruct myself. __Never get ahead of yourself, never lose your temper, never declare victory before the opponent is __**dead**__, else you lose the battle._

_"__I'd rather not kill a member of Skylark's division, but if you refuse to silently oblige you'll leave me with no choice."_

_He tries to disappear with illusions but it doesn't fool me. Seeing reality clearly I run through the pillar of lava that forms in front of me and attempt to slash him. That damn trident blocks my attack again, and even he's surprised by my actions, I can tell from the look of his face._

_"__You're a killer!" I sneer at him._

_"__And I thought you were just an ordinary member of the Cloud division, but to see through that illusion… who are you?"_

_"__I wouldn't expect a murderer like you to remember me. But I remember you. You killed my brother, I will never forgive you! You will die by my hands right here!"_

_"__Kufufufu then what should I do? You say I'll die here but you cannot kill me. You're weak."_

_"__I'm not just some girl. I've been training 15 years for this! You will die!"_

_Though we exchange clashes, something feels odd. __It's as if he's playing with me. He's not going allout, he's underestimating me. Damn it… -!_

_My sword goes flying from my hand with his next attack. Without a weapon to block his next attack I'm left to dodge the trident last minute. With no choice I send out my mirror shield. Without a line of offense it would be unwise to go completely unguarded. _

_"__Kufufu, and you still have'nt told me your name, cloud girl."_

_"__His name was Luke Rivers, did you know that?"_

_"__Hmm?"_

_He was 15, and you killed him. You murdered him."_

_"__And what about you? Haven't you killed as well?"_

_"__If one kills a man, he is an assassin. If one kills many men, he is a murderer. And if one kills millions… then he's just sick."_

_"__Kufufufu it's a shame I don't remember him."_

_Every sense of reason disappears from my body. I rush at him screaming, trying to use my shield as a weapon. I'm blown back immediately. I know I'm going to black out, the blow hadn't been light… The funny thing is I don't even remember hitting the ground. It felt as if someone warm was close to me. Blacking out I hear a distance 'kufufu, you came." Before my memory goes blank._

* * *

Bonus

OC info

Name: Aaron Blake

_Likes: Ice cream, and chocolate_

_Hates: People who disturb his naps_

_Dream: To win against Saya in a fight _

_Flame: Rain_

_Main Weapon: Kantana _

_Age: 27 _

_Birthday: March 27 _

_Eyes: Green_

_Hair: Short and red _

_Height: 183 cm (6'0) _

_Weight: 67kg (148lbs)_

Hobby: taking naps


	7. Chapter 6

_My dreams weren't of big brother tonight. They were neither of training, or Aaron either. Tonight I could only have dreams of the blue haired murderer. I met him, and I failed. I vowed to kill him, yet I failed. If I'm going to kill someone, then_ _I'm going to do it once and for all. _

_I wasn't dead… Just dreaming. I'd wake up soon, I wasn't afraid. If brother's murderer failed to kill me, then that will be his regret later. It's so silent… I can only hear my own voice….as well as a bird singing. I try to get lost in the tune but I find myself getting closer to consciousness instead._

_…_ When I wake up I can't tell if I'm more confused as to where I am, or relieved when I see the figure of big brother. His back is to me, but there's no mistaking his raven hair. I sit up immediately I can't speak, I try, but I can only stare. My sense of joy turns to disappointment, and then to self-stupidity. Brother was dead. This couldn't be him. Besides…. Brother was never so tall or broad. This is a different man. Tensing up I reach for the closest thing I could use as a weapon. It ends up being a glass cup but I know I could turn anything into a weapon as long as I have a bit of imagination… Anyways I couldn't use my sword or box weapons because I could see them set in a pile across the room. As quiet as I can I stand up and-

"You're awake, omnivore." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"So I'm an omnivore now?"

"What were you doing fighting Rokudo?" It was more of a demand, rather than a question.

I chose my words carefully. I still had to remember that aside from my revenge, my purpose of being here was to spy on the Vongola. "He took something of mine. He's just itching to die."

"The pineapple is my prey."

"Pineapple? I like that name it suits him. You were there when I was fighting the stupid pineapple? What were you doing there?"

"Omnivores shouldn't ask questions. Now get out, I hate crowded rooms."

"But it's only us in here."

Hibari glared at me. I returned the glare. Harder.

"Hmph. Get out."

"You still haven't answered what you were doing there!"

"Get out!"

"I don't think it's very prideful for Vongola guardians to be stalking young ladies in the middle of the night!"

I watch his glare deepen and can't help but laugh out loud.

"Prepare to be bitten to death."

"Not if I bite you first!"

* * *

The fight ended the same way as it did last time, with Kusakabe stopping it before an end result could be determined. We ended up destroying part of Hibari's house during our brawl but he didn't seem anymore pissed then he was before our fight. Getting directions back to the base, I decide to go to the Hibari's office to see if I can find some things on Rokudo. It's not like Hibari used it anyways.

As I read through the computer database, my curiosity turns to rage. The reason I couldn't find Mukuro Rokudo was because he was locked up in Vindice prison for the past few years. _Damn it… so the pineapple idiot decides it would be safer to hide in Vindice prison rather than feel my wrath of revenge. Hmph. Well if he's gonna play so-_

_*_KnockKnock* the knock was coming from the door. _Well duh where else!? _Shutting off the files on the pineapple idiot, I signal with a 'Yeah' for the intruder to enter. It was Chrome.

"Saria-chan!"

"What's up?"

"Does Saria-chan know what she'll be wearing to the wedding?" _Whaaattt? Wedding?_

"Wedding?"

"Uhuh! Remember Tsuna held a meeting about it yesterday?"

"Right… So who's marrying who?"

"It's Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan! Does Saria-chan not remember?"

"…Just a little foggy on details. Isn't shorts and a tank ok?"

"Of course not!, Have you never been to a wedding before?"

"Nope. They sound boring to me."

"Don't worry Saria-chan, I'll help you find something to wear!"

"Great." Whether she heard the sarcasim or not, I wasn't sure, but she was off smiling and talking to herself about dresses and flowers.

_That night I dreamed I was dancing with my big brother in an empty room. I was wearing a dress and he a suit, and we went round and round. His image dissolved into Hibari, but I didn't find myself wondering why. Everything felt natural and nostalgic. I twirled in his arms but when I looked up it wasn't Hibari I was facing, it was Mukuro. We fell in step with the music, I don't remember ever dancing at all. As the music ended I could feel Mukuro disappearing away. I tried to reach out for him but I couldn't reach, and then I was falling. _

_When I landed, I_ was in bed. It was morning now. Today was Saturday. I would have to report my findings back to the Loretta family.

* * *

Bonus

OC info

Name: Alice Sinclaire

Likes: Cute men, and pretty things

Hates: Blood, gory fights

Dream: To be a model

Flame: Sun

Main Weapon: box weapons

Age: 25

Birthday: October 15

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Long and blonde

Height: 162 cm (5'4)

Weight: 44kg,(97lbs)

Hobby: Shopping


	8. Chapter 7

By the time I get back to the Loretta mansion, it's already evening. The subordinate guarding the main gate opens it immediately upon seeing me. He knows better than to mess with me. _And I'm not in the mood for ignorant fools. _

Once inside I head for Boss's office.

"Good evening sir." I say as I walk in, not bothering to knock.

"I was expecting you Saya. Tell me how has your mission been thus far?"

"Excellent, I've become the lieutenant of the Cloud and no one has suspected anything. Everything is going according to your plan."

"Of course. I would suspect no less coming from you Saya."

"I am also reporting that the majority of the Guardians should be on par with our Captains, though I haven't faced any at full power."

"Anything else worth mentioning?"

"Nope. Not unless you count some dumb wedding."

"Hmm, very well. Saya. Do you remember what I promised you when you agreed to be Captain of the Cloud?"

"Of course." _You promised the impossible…_

"Know that I am a man of his word. That is as long as the other party keep their word as well. Do you understand Saya?"

"I do. Completely."

"Finish your business here and set off to your mission, you cannot risk suspicion or failure. You know the consequences which follow a failed mission. This family does not include weak members that would only put our Family down. Survivors survive while the weak shall be obliterated. Do you not agree Saya?"

"I am and always will be an independent assassin. I work under you as part of our deal, but know that between our ideals I would choose mine over the Loretta's Family."

"You never change Saya. I am confident you won't disappoint me. If it ever comes between our ideals I pray you choose the right choice. Every decision will have a consequence which follows, just hope you make the right choice else the trigger be pulled and it's the last choice you make. You are excused."

I leave without another word and head out to my division. After a yell I get them in order and put the slackers to some serious training. This is the division a boy goes too when he wants to become a man. Only the best are accepted as official members of the Loretta Family. Each division has a specific saying of what happens inside. Cloud is known as strength and stealth, Sun is known as medics and support, Rain is said to have order, Mist is disguise, Lightning is supposedly inventive and intelligent, while the Storm are known as loud as well as brute strength. There isn't a Sky division due to no members having the flame, excluding boss and his son.

After my division is set to minimum satisfaction, I call upon my independent squad. Each division had a group of handpicked members which are known as the division's independent squad. In my case there was four members in mine.

I have them spar with me, only noticing a slight improvement in one of the four. Bored here, I set off to find Aaron. Unfortunately for me, luck isn't on my side.

"Saya!"

_Just ignore her…_

"Oy! Don't you hear me?! Saya!"

_Keep walking and she'll shut up._

"Hey! You sword wielding wench, where do you think you're going?!"

_Unless she has a death sentence. _I turn to see Alice stomping her way over to me.

"Saya you bi-"

"-Shut it." I pull out my sword. "Unless you want to die."

"Tch, I'm not afraid of a raven. You're all talk, no walk Say-"I swing. I am very disappointed when she jumps back avoiding my slash. She had no clue how much I wanted to slice through her.

"Hah, you want to fight me?! I'll win any day!" Alice sneers. She dips her hand in two box weapons. I watch as they appear with no surprise.

"Dormouse and March Hare? You won't defeat me with just those two."

"Do you have any clue who I am? Assassins know me as *Alice of Wonderland* for a reason!"

"Alice of Wonderland? No way! From what I hear it's always been Ass of Wonderland this whole time! But, I guess a girl like you, who only feeds off gossip would get mixed up eventually." I smirk seeing her face flush red. Whether from rage or embarrassment I couldn't tell, but damn who cares? This was starting to get a little amusing.

Dormouse starts shaking and I know from experience to either use my mirror shield or jump out of the way. I choose the latter. Dormouse spreads flames when it shakes, or when it starts crying. Those flames won't hurt you but they immediately put the one hit to sleep.

I turn quickly with my sword up to block the attack from March Hare I know is coming. I am ashamed to say I know all of Alice's box weapons too well.

She had about three other ones if I'm correct. March Hare was a physical attacker, so it made a decent combo with Dormouse in which the opponent has to fight the rabbit as well as watch out for the sun-flames from Dormouse. _To sum it up, all her box weapons are irritating._

Deciding I had enough of her play, I took my mirror shield out and faced it in a fashion that I could swiftly charge at Alice without worrying about Dormouse's flames. Alice jumps back again and I curse myself for missing her twice. _Ugh, I'm seriously rusty today._

"AAHHH! Saya you bitch look what you did!" Looking closer I see I cut a portion off of her pretty long hair, a huge part of it was now uneven and short. Making no effort of hiding my laugh her face deepens into a dark red again, though this time I know it's from rage.

**"****I'll kill you!" **

"Hahaha, you're free to try!"

"Stop it you two." I turn upon hearing the deep voice. It was Drake Aris, the Boss' son. Not even I was cocky enough to mess with him…

"Drake-chan!" I hear Alice wail. "Look what that witch did to me. Punish her for me, won't you? Pretty please with me on top!"

Drake turned to me. "You have some where you're supposed to be Rivers. Get, don't cause petty fights with other Captains. I see Alice stick her tongue at me. I gritt my teeth and glare right back at Drake. His eyes narrow and-

"C'mon Saya there's something I need to show you!" –and Aaron comes out of nowhere and starts pulling at me, blocking my view of Alice and Drake. Aaron leads me to the front gate and gives the subordinate guarding the gate a new position closer to the mansion, so that we could speak in private.

"I hate them!" I huff.

"Hate's a strong word, I'm sure you don't hate them. Try a compliment towards them that might help?"

"Fine. Do you know what I like about Alice's face?"

"What?"

"Me neither."

"You never change!" He says ruffling my hair.

"It's probably better if I go now."

"Awe, is Saya going to miss me?"

"As if!"

"Hahaha, cold as always!" and he starts pulling my cheeks.

"Aaron."

"Hmm?"

"I met him."

"Who?"

"My brother's killer."

I feel the childish atmosphere disappear, replaced with a serious aura.

"…And?"

"I lost."

"What?!"

"I couldn't beat him, I tried to kill him and I failed."

"Saya that's crazy. Gambling with your life isn't what a strong warrior does Saya. That's called stupidity, you'll never avenge Luke if you die from some stupid pride or battle mistake!"

I lean in close and whisper "I know. Don't worry Aaron, next time I will kill him." He hugs me. I can't help but lean in close, Aaron felt so warm….. So right.

"I've got something for you." He whispers. "I know you don't use box weapons much, but I got this one from an opponent. I think it should belong to you."

"Thank you." This feeling… At this moment I wish time would just freeze so I can stay with Aaron just a little longer, but…

"I've gotta go."

"I know."

"I'll make good use of this." I say motioning to the box weapon.

"I know."

The last I see of Aaron is him smiling and waving as I head out, back to the Vongola mansion.

* * *

Bonus

OC info

Name: Drake Aris

Likes: Strong opponents, fights

Hates: The weak

Dream: To be known as the strongest assassin

Flame: sky

Main Weapon: Large Scythe

Age: 29

Birthday: January 11

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Spikey gray

Height: 188cm (6'2")

Weight: 70kg (154lbs)

Hobby: Killing


	9. Chapter 8

"But why?"

"It's a wedding Saria-chan, it's customary to wear a dress."

"Don't wanna!" I tell Chrome. It's the morning of the wedding and Chrome's been trying to get me out of Hibari's (soon to be mine) office.

"Saria-chan-"

"-Herbivores." And Hibari shows. Why would he be here? Just cause it's his office doesn't mean he shouldn't knock.

"Awe, don't demote me, I was an omnivore last time!"

"Out."

"Don't feel like it."

"I'll bite you to death if you keep crowding in here."

"Well, someone's claustrophobic."

"Saria-chan we need to get ready!" Chrome pipes in.

"Fine, fine." I get up and walk past Hibari. Before leaving I stick my tongue out, making sure to laugh at the hard-core glare he gives me.

* * *

"Wow Saria-chan you look pretty! The colour goes nice with your eyes!" With the promise that Chrome would buy me an espresso, she manages to convince me to wear the skin-tight revealing purple dress.

"Here." She passes me a purse as well as a pair of black stilettos. "I'll be back later to do your hair."

As she leaves I look at the items and put on the stilettos. Standing up, I take one of my usual strides and immediately curse the damn shoes when I fall. _The hell!? _I try again but the result is the same. Cursing again, I grab the stilettos and throw them out of the window. _Serves them right! _

I manage to fit the three box weapons inside the small purse, and begin searching for some sneakers or something.

I spend the next hour shining my sword and practicing some of the stances I remember Yamamoto using against me in our last fight. Chrome comes in dressed in a dark blue dress, along with make-up. Frowning at her hair I declare what's wrong with it.

"There's a pineapple on the top!" Chrome turns a deep red when I say this.

"It's not a pineapple…"

"It is. Take it out Chrome, it looks like the style of that damn Rokudo guy!"

"Please don't say that about Mukuro-sama…"

"Tch." I decide not to mention any more about Mukuro. Resentment in front of others will get me nowhere. I know I need to save my wrath for our fight, when I actually get to kill him…

"So I think Saria-chan would look good with her hair up?"

"Doesn't matter."

I end up having my hair put in a loose sort of bun on the top, as well as a few strands kept loose.

"Saria-chan…. Where are your shoes?"

"Not wearing them."

"Saria-chan…"

I end up having to wear sandals with tiny gems in them. I strap my sword on and-

"You can't wear your sword to the wedding."

"But it won't fit in the purse. How else would I bring it?"

"You can't Saria-chan, it's a weapon, and this is a wedding…"

"So?"

"…. I don't think boss would be happy."

"But what if I have to kill somebody?"

"Huh!?"

"Chrome-chan?" a pretty lady in a white dress comes rushing in. _So __**this **__is the bride. _"We have to go! Oh," she sees me "Who's this?"

"I'm Saria. Mind if I bring my sword?"

"Sword?"

"Saria-chan…"

"What?"

"Hurry up already!" The Storm guardian dude comes in. _I forgot his name… _"You!" he points at me _obviously wants one less finger… _"What are you doing trying to take that to the tenth's wedding!?" He grabs **my** sword and throws it on the bed.

"Hey!" I try to retrieve my sword, but I'm already being pulled away by the dumb Storm dude. Normally I would knock him out with some of the combat attacks I know, but in a dress this tight it's hard to do anything. "Tch, asshole."

"What was that!?" He shouts.

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache with your annoying blabbing."

"Why you-!"

"I'll bite all of you to death if you keep crowding." _Hibari. Again!_

"You!" Storm dude shouts.

"Move it." And he leaves.

"Hey wait! I call riding shotgun!" running after Hibari I ignore the 'No. I hate crowds' and jump into the car with him.

Despite his obvious irritated mood, I travel with him to the wedding.

* * *

I stare with anger. The frickin' sword emperor was here. He had a sword. But guess who didn't. _Damn it all!_

"Hey" I call to him.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIII" and I nearly go depth.

"What's wrong with you?!" I scream!

"VOOOIIIIII, you're the one shouting first!" He shouts at me. Again.

"Am not!" I shout louder.

"Are too!" He shouts louder than his previous shrieking. If that's possible. _Screw this._

"You're dead!" I reach for my sword and- _Oh damn it all._

"Well VOOIIII to you too!" I scream before marching off and cursing weddings.

* * *

The ceremony was long and boring. I learn that the bride is named 'Kyoko', and is the little sister of Ryohei. The three bride maids end up being Chrome, and two other girls; 'Haru', and 'Hana'. For the men, there was Storm dude, Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

After the ceremony everyone heads out to either dine or dance. Frowning I decide to sit down and have a coffee. After about an hour of doing nothing, I feel someone poke me from behind. Turning, I see it's a middle aged man I've never seen before.

"Hey darling, mind if we have this dance?"

"No. Get lost."

"Awe, don't be so tight." And I notice he's looking below my face…

"Don't talk to my breasts. You won't be meeting them." _Man, if I had my sword…_

"Sharp as ever, Saria." It's the voice of a different man. _You've got to be… _"I was going to take this dance with Saria, so excuse us Dr. Shamel." _Now of all times!_

"Well, shall we dance?" Mukuro asks me. I want scream, to fight, to kill him! But I can't. Not in front of all these people. _And not without my sword._

"I was expecting you. Just not so soon Mukuro." I take his hand as well as a table knife without him noticing. Slipping it into my hair without suspicion he leads me to the dance floor where we begin to slow dance.

"What are you doing!?" I demmand

"Kufufu, I should ask that to you, Saria Walker. No, I believe last time we met your surname was Rivers?" _Shit… It must've been when I yelled my brother's name to him… _"So tell me." I spin in tune with the music "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

_He already knows I'm here to kill him… as to who I am… I can't use my real name, he'd know I'm from the Loretta Family and my mission here would end badly no matter what the outcome is! If I'm found out…_

"My name is Saria Walker. My brother and I had different fathers" I lie. "As for my reason… I should ask if you're that stupid to forget. I'm going to kill you." Freeing one hand I swiftly reach for the knife in my bun. Before I can stab him he catches my hand.

"With a cake smeared table knife? Kufufufu you sure are an amusing one." I glare.

"Even without my sword I'll take you on! Let's go outside, right now!" _That box Aaron gave me could come to use!_

"Kufufufu, sorry but the song seems to be over now. I'll see you around Saria Walker." Before he lets go, he leans in close. I'm expecting a whisper, a message, but again I'm wrong. Without wanting to, I feel myself blushing as Mukuro plants a light kiss on my cheek. He leaves right after without giving me a chance to properly react. _Damn it! _

In a piss off mood, I make my way back to my seat. Angry with myself I don't notice the red head until she's **shoved **me to the ground.

"I warned you not to get close to Mukuro-chan!" M.M yells to my face. My first reaction is to kill her. Someone beats me to it.

"Kyaa!" I hear her scream as she is thrown to the ground.

"Those who disturb the discipline shall be bitten to death."

Having had enough of all this, I get up and turn my anger on the closest being around. That person just happens to be Hibari.

"Don't steal my prey!"

"You want to be bitten to death too?"

By now there was a huge crowd surrounding the three of us. I don't blame them, they were probably as bored as I was and needed **something** to do. But I also don't blame **me **if they get hurt or killed in the process. _No fun without danger!_

"Bite yourself!" I rebuff.

"Herbivore."

"Omnivore"

"Herbivore."

"Omnivore"

"Herbivore"

"Omnivore"

"Herbivore."

"Omnivore"

"Herbivore"

"Herbivore"

"Omnivore"

"HAH! I win!"

"Tch," He glares and takes out his tonfa's… from nowhere…

"No Way! How come I'm the only one not allowed to bring a weapon!?"

"Herbivores." And Hibari takes out the crowd surrounding us. Don't say I never predicted this.

"Whoa, Hibari-" A cute blond man walks his way over,

"Bucking Horse!" And the two were off, Hibari attacking, while blondie tried to calm him down.

"…"

I was about to join in the action until the storm guardian marched over screaming about ruining the tenth's wedding.

"I'll bite all of you to death!" Hibari warns as another crowd forms around.

"Let's go outside Hibari" Bucking Horse suggests trying to settle the fight.

"Forget him! I'm bored out of my mind, go on with the fighting! I cheer,

"You bastards, how dare you fight at the tenth's wedding" The right hand begins pulling out sticks of dynamite... _And he yelled at me not to bring weapons..._

"Hypocrite"

"Why you-"

"Don't use those in here!" Bucking Horse tells us while dodging Hibari's tonfas.

"You're all being bitten to death"

"Kufufufu, since when did a wedding become a battle ground? Won't you invite me to join in?" Mukuro announces as dark mist surrounds the center of where we were arguing.

"Mukuro-chan!" The dumb red head exclaims, joining us once again.

"Why won't you just stay down?!" I shout, grabbing my shoe I chuck it at her head and successfully knock her out!

"Well that was lady like" Mukuro comments.

Grabbing my other shoe I try the same move on Mukuro only for him to disappear into mist, leading the shoe to bang hard into Hibari's head. I dodge just in time as he aims his next attack at me.

As the fighting and screaming ensues, it eventually attracts the attention of the Varia.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII THE HELL YOU BRATS STARTING!"

"Uishishishi"

"~Awe what cute boys~!

In no time the portion of the building we're in is destroyed. Needless to say, we were forced to leave soon after as the storm guardian was on his knees apologizing to Sawada.

As everyone is leaving I make my way towards Chrome.

"I was wrong, weddings have a lot more action then I thought!"

Needing a ride back to the Vongola mansion, I catch up to Hibari just as he enters his car, sitting in the back. I smile at his scowl.


End file.
